Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet recording apparatus configured to record an image, etc. on a sheet by discharging ink droplets of an ink from nozzles provided on a recording unit of the ink-jet recording apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an ink-jet recording apparatus which jets ink droplets from nozzles onto a sheet so as to record an image, etc. on the sheet. In the ink-jet recording apparatus, there is a publicly known configuration wherein a waved state is imparted to a sheet in order to suppress any floating of the sheet from a platen accompanying with deformation of the sheet due to the ink adhered thereto (phenomenon known as “cockling” of the sheet). For example, there is known a configuration, as that for imparting a waved state to a sheet, wherein a platen is provided with a rib formed on the upper surface of the platen. The rib is provided as a plurality of ribs arranged, with an interval therebetween, in a width direction of the width of the sheet orthogonal to a conveyance direction in which the sheet is conveyed. The sheet supported by the plurality of ribs is curved or bent downwardly at portions thereof located between the ribs. With this, the sheet is imparted with a waved shape (waved form) along the width direction of the sheet.